


Restless

by FergusonSmith



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: Bea's in the slot and Joan pays her a visit.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryssiKakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryssiKakes/gifts).



Bea played with her hair band in her fingers, trying to cure her boredom. She laid on the bed, she was restless. She stressed about what the girls would be doing now that she’s in the slot. 

Joan walked to the isolation unit, her heels hitting the floor, filling the corridor with that harrowing sound. She took her swipe card and swiftly waved it over the sensor as the gate opened for her. 

Bea heard the roll of the gate and put her hair band around her wrist as she sat up, looking at her door in anticipation of who was out there. 

Joan stepped to Bea’s door, her gloved hand turning the key and opening it. Joan walked in slowly and shut the door but not fully closing it. There were no officers on duty in this unit, so she had nothing to worry about. 

Bea smirked, “I thought you had forgotten about me.” she said as she stood up to meet Joan. 

Joan chuckled, “How could I ever forget about you?” she said. She stepped closer to Bea and brushed a strand of her curly hair back. 

“I can't sleep..” Bea whispered as she brushed her fingers over Joan’s badge. 

Joan hummed, “You know what helps?” she said, stepping even closer to Bea and leaning into her ear, “A good, hard fuck.” she teased. 

Bea’s breathing became heavy as she felt herself clench her thighs together. Joan tugged at Bea’s hair and pulled her head back slightly, “You want it?” she asked in a husky voice. 

Bea nodded, “Yes.” she sighed. Joan’s grip on her hair got tighter, “Yes,  _ what _ ?” she asked, her lips getting closer to Bea’s.

“Yes, Governor.” she said. With that, Joan crashed her lips against Bea’s and held her face close. Bea pulled Joan’s body closer to hers. 

Joan pulled away, catching her breath, “Strip.” she commanded. Bea stood back and unzipped her hoodie and let it fall to the ground. She slipped her shoes off and shooed them off to the side, but putting them next to each other. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over herself and threw it down. She unzipped her pants and slipped them off of her legs. 

Bea felt so revealed and vulnerable to Joan’s lustful gaze just standing there in her bra and panties. Joan took her jacket off and unbuttoned her shirt, but didn't take it off. She undid her bun and let her dark hair fall down her shoulders.

She stepped to Bea and slid her bra straps off of her shoulders and unclipped it. She slid it down her arms and threw it to the side. She kissed Bea on the lips and moved her way down, kissing her neck, then her breasts, each of them, and her stomach, as she pulled the remaining piece of clothing off of Bea. 

Joan navigated Bea to the bed and she sat down on it as she pushed her hands through Joan’s shirt and felt her body. “Take these off.” Bea said about Joan’s gloves, half asking, half demanding.

Joan grabbed the tip of each finger and slid the glove off of her hand, and did the same with the other. She climbed on top of Bea, making her lay back. She kissed Bea on her lips as her hand slid down to her core. 

Bea’s hips jerked up at the touch, forcing Joan to push them back down. Joan massaged Bea’s clit and moaned with Bea. She slipped her fingers inside of her heat and stroked in and out. 

Bea gasped at the intrusion and moaned in unison with Joan’s movements. “Governor.” she panted. Bea tilted her head back and Joan just pulled it forward, “Look at me.” she whispered. 

They gazed into each other's eyes as Bea moaned and Joan got faster. Joan felt Bea’s walls begin to clench around her fingers, “Do you wanna cum?” she asked. 

Bea nodded and moaned. Joan got faster, “Speak.” she said. Bea moaned louder, “Yes, Governor!” she almost screamed. Joan’s hand became wetter as Bea reached her climax. 

“Do you want me to do you, now?” Bea asked, trying to catch her breath. Joan shook her head, “We’re not finished yet.” she said, as she moved her face down to Bea’s core. 

She put her tongue just outside it, licking and cleaning her juices off of her, “You taste so..sweet.” she said. Bea grabbed Joan’s head and pushed it to her heat. Joan plunged her tongue in and moved it side to side. She moved up to Bea’s clit and sucked on it. She flicked her tongue across it and Bea moaned louder. 

Joan slapped Bea’s thigh, as close to her ass as possible. Bea’s clit was still sensitive from coming once, it wouldn't be long before she did again. 

“Oh, Joan.” Bea groaned with such longing. Joan moved her tongue faster against her clit. Joan’s grip around Bea’s thighs tightened as they tightened around her head. 

Joan pushed them opened as Bea squealed, reaching her second climax. Joan licked up her juices, catching every drop. She let out a low moan against Bea’s heat, the vibrations arousing her even more. 

Joan pulled away, and went to the sink and washed her hands and face off. She buttoned up her shirt and tucked it in her pants. She slipped her jacket on and buttoned one button and straightened it. 

She walked towards the door, Bea lay there still naked, breathing heavily. “Are you ever going to let me please you?” she asked. 

Joan turned around, “Someday.” she said, “Now, get some sleep. You should be good and tired.” she said before exiting and shutting the door. 

Bea watched her lock it and walk away. She got dressed and laid back down and smiled, before her eyelids fluttered and she fell into a blissful sleep. 


End file.
